Comida para a alma
by entlzab
Summary: Na hora da dor, comida quente pode ser um conforto. Homenagem ao aniversário de Remus Lupin, 2008


Título: Comida para a alma  
Censura: NC-17  
Par: Snape/Lupin  
Linha do tempo: Logo após a batalha do Departamento dos Mistérios, antes do início do livro 6  
Alertas: DH-compliant  
Palavras: 1.976 a.W. (de acordo com o Word)  
Resumo: Numa hora de grande dor, comida pode ser confortante.  
A/N: Feita em homenagem ao aniversário de Remus Lupin, 2008

**Comida para a alma**

Era o fim. O Lord estava extremamente desgostoso com o fracasso da missão no Departamento de Mistérios, o fiasco em recuperar a profecia e a captura de seus seguidores. Obviamente, o desapontamento do Lord se transformara em punições para todos, incluindo Severus Snape.

Aquele verão prometia ser miserável. No último encontro, Severus recebera ordens de contar com as dúbias habilidades do traidor Pettigrew para ajudá-lo. Isso significava que ele teria que voltar a ocupar aquele lugar horrível de Spinner's End, da qual Severus preferiria manter distância. Contudo, o Lord acreditava que era lá que Severus passava os verões, então era para lá que ele iria.

Mas não antes de passar em Grimmauld Place.

Desde o fiasco no Ministério, ele não conseguira ter notícias da Ordem da Fênix. Bellatrix Lestrange tinha chegado se gabando de ter dado um fim no primo animago, mas, fora ele, aparentemente a Ordem não sofrera nenhuma outra baixa. Aquela baixa, em especial, deveria ter sido dura para o grupo.

Mais do que o grupo, a perda de Sirius Black deveria ter arrasado Lupin. Severus não tinha certeza se os dois tinham algo mais além de uma forte amizade, mas não tinha dúvidas de que o lobisomem deveria estar devastado.

Portanto, antes de encarar Wormtail em Spinner's End, Severus se vestiu com roupas Muggle, fez uma boa compra no supermercado Asda mais próximo e invadiu a cozinha de Grimmauld Place, ignorando o velho elfo doméstico depois que ele lhe dera a informação preciosa de que Lupin estava na casa.

Menos de uma hora depois que ele se dedicara à tarefa de cozinhar, ele ouviu o movimento atrás de si. Lupin entrou na cozinha, com a aparência de que estava à beira de um colapso.

– Severus?

– Lupin. – Foi um cumprimento curto e seco. – Sente-se. Está quase pronto.

Lupin obedeceu, mas não escondeu sua surpresa:

– Você está esperando alguém?

– Sim. – Severus pôs um prato fumegante em frente ao lobisomem. – Eu esperava que você estivesse cadavérico, sem comer há dias e extremamente fraco. Vejo que não me desapontei.

– É muita gentileza sua, Severus, mas eu não...

– Não discuta. Coma. – Encontrou resistência nos olhos tristes do lobisomem. – Não vai gostar se eu o forçar.

Lupin suspirou.

– Cheira bem. O que é?

– Cozido de carne. Comida para alma, minha mãe costumava dizer.

– A minha mãe achava que comida para a alma era sopa.

– Isso pode ser no inverno. Ainda está quente demais para sopa. Coma.

Lupin obedeceu.

– Muito bom. Tem alguma coisa... Posso ver que tem vinho, mas tem algo que não consigo decifrar.

– Pastinaga, uma raiz da família da cenoura. Embora suave, o gosto é inequívoco.

– Não vai comer também?

– Está bem.

Uma pausa silenciosa se fez entre os dois, apenas os barulhos dos talheres quebrando o silêncio total. Severus reparou:

– A casa está quieta. Está sozinho?

– Hagrid veio levar Buckbeak hoje. Talvez por isso a casa esteja tão silenciosa.

Severus brincou um pouco com a comida antes de arriscar:

– Quer falar?

Lupino encarou:

– Você quer ouvir?

Severus deu de ombros.

– Por que não? Não é como se eu não tivesse experiência de perda.

– Ah – fez Lupin. – É disso que se trata, então? Você me faz comida e acha que eu vou me derreter e viramos melhores amigos, ou melhor ainda, eu caio na cama com você? É isso?

– Eu só lhe fiz comida. Mas posso considerar o resto como um convite...

– Para sermos amigos? Você deve estar comemorando que Sirius está... está...

Ele não conseguiu concluir. Rápido como só ele sabia ser, Severus o segurou em seus braços, pois Lupin estava dobrado em dois, o estômago se revoltando. O mestre de Poções conjurou uma cadeira e ficou ao lado do lobisomem, segurando-o o tempo todo enquanto ele chorava convulsivamente. Durante vários minutos, Lupin nada mais fez além de soluçar, lágrimas escorrendo, nariz entupindo.

Quando ele já estava com dificuldades para respirar, Severus conjurou um lenço e o fez assoar. Depois o levou para cima, quase o carregando nos braços.

– Onde você está dormindo?

– No... nos... nosso quarto...

A confirmação trouxe uma dor ardida nas entranhas de Severus. Contudo, acostumado a esse tipo de dor, ele não esmoreceu e levou Lupin ao quarto que dividia com Sirius Black. Colocou-o na cama, e de repente, viu-se agarrado como se fosse uma tábua de um náufrago.

– Não! Por favor, não me deixe.

Ele se sentou na cama, tentando fazer o outro se deitar.

– Você vai se sentir melhor quando acordar, Lupin.

– Não. Eu não consigo dormir. Eu... – Lupin abraçou-se a Severus. – Não consigo...

– Posso lhe dar uma poção.

Lupin ergueu-se e o encarou, uma expressão indecifrável nos olhos. Severus olhou-o, e ele tinha a fisionomia de um homem que passara os últimos 70 anos em total desespero. Será que ele deveria alertar a Ordem para a possibilidade de suicídio?

– Você estava brincando quando falou em convite?

Por uns segundos, Severus não entendeu a que Lupin se referia. Mas logo respondeu:

– Só se você estiver falando sério agora.

– Você... Mas você nunca... Por que agora?

– Antes não havia chance. Agora há uma possibilidade. Amanhã pode ser tarde demais.

– Quer tentar?

Severus o encarou, tentado a ler sua mente. Mas respondeu, em tom de advertência:

– Como eu disse, só se você estiver falando sério. Mas, devo confessar, estou achando um pouco difícil que você esteja tomando uma decisão consciente nesse exato momento. E, para encerrar, eu não sirvo para dublê de corpo.

– Essa é uma decisão consciente – garantiu Lupin, a voz mais firme, ânimo redobrado. – Eu quero você, quero agora. Não sei se isso pode se tornar permanente, ou se pode ser apenas essa noite, mas eu quero você.

– E você sabe quem eu sou? Eu não estava brincando quando falei em ser dublê de corpo. Você sabe quem eu sou?

– Se sei? Claro que sei! Severus, você é irritante, sarcástico, sexy, e eu quero saber o que você tem escondido debaixo dessas camadas e camadas de roupa que você veste. Assim é consciente o suficiente para você?

– Pode ser. Você gosta de falar enquanto trepa?

– Não, eu sou silencioso.

– Pena – respirou Severus, encarando Lupin, os olhos pretos brilhando com uma fome diferente. – Acho, então, que vou ter que fazer o melhor que puder para ouvir você gritar.

As palavras agiram como uma espécie de senha, uma que acionou uma reação animal de Lupin. Ele se atracou sobre Severus como uma fera, faminto. Severus só não teve as roupas rasgadas porque se adiantou e usou um feitiço _Disvestium_ em ambos. Eles caíram na cama, beijos famintos, de bocas bem abertas, respiração curta.

As mãos de Lupin percorriam todo o corpo de Severus, gananciosas, querendo descobrir tudo que ele tinha. Geralmente Severus era um parceiro agressivo nas raras ocasiões que se entregara aos atos da carne. Contudo, Lupin naquele momento se mostrava um lobo totalmente alfa, incapaz de deixar alguém questionar sua autoridade por sequer um momento.

Num movimento rápido, Lupin movimentou os dois corpos com tanta destreza que Severus percebeu, num picar de olhos, ter ficado deitado de costas, com um lobisomem no meio de suas pernas, tratando sua ereção como se fosse a última ceia. Ele já estava pronto, mas os carinhos orais de Lupin o estavam deixando a ponto de bala.

Então Severus decidiu cumprir a promessa de tentar fazer Lupin gritar, e virou a mesa. Escorregou para cima e puxou o lobisomem consigo. Com movimentos rápidos, foi a vez dele de colocar a língua ferina para atividades que fizeram o lobo querer uivar. Na pontinha do cogumelo, atrás das bolas, pressionando sobre a grande veia peniana, a língua de Severus parecia onipresente.

Lupin tentou avisar:

– Não... Eu vou...!

Não deu tempo. Ele soltou jatos esbranquiçados, que caíram sobre o cabelo de Severus, sobre o rosto, o imenso nariz, e sobre suas próprias coxas. Ainda ofegante, ele gritou:

– Por favor, Severus... _Accio_ lubrificante!

O pote saiu da gaveta de cabeceira e veio direto para a mão de Lupin. Ele o passou a Severus.

– Mas... é isso o que quer?

Lupin assentiu:

– É isso que eu quero. Tome conta de mim, Severus. Cuide de mim essa noite.

Num impulso, lançou-se em Severus, beijando-o profundamente, desesperadamente. Severus respondeu à altura, e Lupin já começava a ofegar de maneira diferente quando se separaram, e o mestre de Poções abriu o pote com o líquido viscoso, colocando uma generosa quantidade em seus dedos.

– Por favor, Severus... Por favor...

– Calma, calma – ele sussurrou, esticando o braço para alcançar a abertura. – Vou cuidar de você direitinho.

Um dedo sequer registrou na face de Lupin, mas o segundo o fez suspirar. Severus o preparou com cuidado, mas Lupin estava impaciente e não escondia isso:

– Vamos, Severus, por favor...

– Para quem é silencioso, você certamente fala demais.

– Severus, por favor.

Então o mestre de Poções entendeu que Lupin repetia o nome dele, num esforço consciente para não confundi-lo, para não se entregar a alguma fantasia fugaz que traria mágoa a todos, para reafirmar quem estava com ele naquela cama.

Severus o beijou sofregamente enquanto introduzia um terceiro dedo, fazendo Lupin corcovear e gemer em seus lábios.

– Agora...! Agora!...

Severus obedeceu, afundando-se nele de uma só vez. Lupin soltou um urro, que Severus reconheceu como sendo de catarse, não de dor, pois ele corcoveou buscando mais e mais contato. Severus respondeu, estocando fundo e rápido e mais. O ritmo se acelerou, obviamente nenhum deles iria durar muito naquele ritmo.

Um grito inarticulado e os uivos de um lobo irromperam na grande mansão da família Black, destruindo a ilusão de tranqüilidade na quente noite de verão. Eles ainda repetiram a dose outras duas vezes, antes de tomarem banho e dormirem abraçados, num conforto mútuo.

– Você precisa ir mesmo?

– Dumbledore está numa missão misteriosa, e eu tenho que cumprir as obrigações com meu outro... senhor. – Severus parou de abotoar a fileira de botões forrados de sua jaqueta e encarou o outro. – E você sabe disso. Se sabe disso, por que está perguntando?

– Com você aqui, eu tenho mais força para resistir.

– Resistir? À perda?

– Ao assédio. A prima de Sirius de repente se tornou... insistente.

– Srta. Tonks? – Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Bom, você poderia arranjar coisa pior, suponho. Poderia ser o assédio de alguém como eu.

– Não se deprecie. – Lupin olhou para ele. – Eu gostaria de repetir isso, se você estiver disposto.

– Não sei se será possível. As aulas estão para começar, o mundo está à beira de uma nova guerra.

– São motivos que só reforçam a necessidade de fazer mais... _isso_.

Severus finalmente terminou de se vestir, e disse:

– Desça e prometo um café da manhã nutritivo.

– Ovos quentes?

– Com batatas e molho forte.

– Nada pode ser mais inglês do que isso.

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

Quando Remus Lupin chegou à cozinha, guiado pelo maravilhoso aroma que vinha de lá, encontrou não Severus, mas uma Nymphadora Tonks servindo ovos quentes num prato.

– Remus, bom-dia! – Ela sorriu. – Eu vim visitá-lo e olhe só: café!

– Você cozinhou, Tonks?

– Eu poderia dizer que sim e mentir, mas na verdade foi Kreacher.

– Kreacher? Ele está sumido há dias.

– Ao menos foi o que Snape me disse, antes de sair.

– Severus?

– Disse que recebeu um recado para encontrar-se com Dumbledore. Mandou avisar que lhe mandaria uma coruja quando pudesse. Estranho que Snape jamais deixe uma mensagem por Patronus, já notou?

– Ele tem um trabalho perigoso, Nymphadora. Deve se preservar da maneira que achar mais segura.

– Se é o que diz. Venha, aproveite que estão quentes.

Remus Lupin obedeceu, sentando-se à mesa e deixando que a moça com o cabelo alaranjado o servisse. Ao mastigar as batatas com molho forte, ele se permitiu um pequeno sorriso para Nymphadora Tonks – sem, é claro, registrar a moça em seus pensamentos. Sua mente estava longe.

Ele pensava em carinho e calor, em acolhimento. E aquela comida caía muito bem com as coisas que ele tinha em mente.

Comida quente e confortadora, pensou ele, satisfeito.

The End


End file.
